


The Rythm of My Heart

by Swalublue



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue
Summary: Wanda signed a contract with the devil, and paid the price. Now Cosmo struggles balancing being a father, and a godfather. And as his life is crumbling around him, and trying his best to hide it. But things change when Anti-Cosmo comes calling asking for help searching for the mother to his son. Somebody who shouldn't exist, but does.
Relationships: Cosmo Cosma/Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma
Kudos: 3





	The Rythm of My Heart

I survived a contract with Devil.  
Wanda shook her head, Cosmo, Poof, and Timmy attempted to make her a meal inside her castle home. Even in Death’s row what am I going to do with you three? They we’re all trying to hide it, but all she could do was smile. The oven had been on fire, and put out grime, greece and food was all over the place. On top of that the three of them we’re covered in greece, “You guys are adorable.” Was the only thing she could say, and she wrapped her arms around Poof. “I’m going to go give you a bath, while Timmy and Cosmo clean up. Then we’re going to get something to eat. And then I have something to say that’s important.” Poof smiled at that, and she poofed away leaving the two boys looking at each other, and they took a sigh of relief.  
“Wow she didn’t yell at us this time.” Cosmo said with worry in his voice. It had been months since she had yelled, or done anything Wanda would normally do. She was motherly, calm, and lacked her emotions. Almost like an iron grip on them, and it was starting to scare them away.  
“I don’t know Cosmo, I'm worried. Now let’s get this place cleaned up.” Timmy said, and Cosmo groaned.They cleaned the kitchen pretty fast, as Wanda poofed into the kitchen with Poof in her arms. “Oh hey Wanda the kitchen’s clean. So where are we going for dinner?” The boy said, and Wanda didn’t even seem phased by anything.  
“You three are my idiots. And my idiots and my idiots.” She repeated to herself, and Poof was looking up at his mother puzzled. “Umh sorry thinking. We’re heading to the Pointy Crown, and it’s a reward for you three since. You actually did the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen you guys do for me. And umhh thank you. You guys have made my life worth living. And I’m sorry.”  
“Poof?” Poof slipped from his mother’s lips and she just chuckled at the baby. “Poof Poof.” What was wrong with Wanda? She hadn’t yelled, screamed or anything in months. Poof was beyond nerve wrecked. Why was his mother acting so weird tears were starting to form in his eyes. Why was everything going wrong?  
“Relax Poof, it’s okay. Promise.” She forced a smile on her face, and the three of them looked at her with concern. I survived a contract with the Devil. Drowning in the void eternity. Wanda smiled and watched the boys, as she faded into darkness, and let the pain take full control. Without a single pit of emotions, as the darkness swallowed what little will she had. “Let’s have our day together in peace  
II  
Wanda had forced a smile on her face as they ate the Pointy Crown without much questions. Joking, and telling stories, and Wanda was more open than anything before. She answered every question, they stood on the second floor in a special reserved place. All expenses paid, eating food like they had never done before. Timmy was enjoying this, as Wanda was being something more affectionate than usual. “So as I was saying before. Cosmo I want you to make me a promise.”  
“And what’s that?” He was a little scared, but was enjoying the timeout with his family. “Why do you seem so relaxed? And why are you acting so weird? And how do you get a reservation? And how did you know to pay for all this?”  
“Cosmo. Promise me that you will always look after Poof, and Timmy no matter the circumstance. No matter what happens. That when I go you will always smile brightly. That you won’t let me be a sorrow for you.”  
“Umh-”  
“Cosmo please.” Wanda said in desperation in her voice, and the room went very silent. “Please Cosmo it’s almost time.”  
“I promise.” He said with terror in his eyes, and the female fairy leaned in and kissed him. Timmy, and Poof turned away disgusted, but the worry was still there. “But why would you-” He was cut off as a bright light appeared.  
“I love you guys.” She said with a smile as she disappeared into a bright light disappearing into the void of eternity.  
III  
Wanda awoke into the void of eternity feeling the world around her. She kept her eyes closed, even though she was awake. Voices seemed to swirl all around, and emotions followed the darkness was becoming more and more comforting. “So the contract has come to it’s head. Now you have fulfilled your end, where is mine?” She asked out loud towards the void, floating slowly with the pain beginning to grow. All around the world seemed to flow, the memories of her life were going great, but now it was time to fulfil it once more.  
“One wish that all you get. One wish that shall change the world.” The voice replied, and Wanda smiled. One wish was all she needed, one wish to change the world. Or their world at least. “One wish that all you get. One wish that shall change the world.” It repeated, and Wanda shook her head.  
“I Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma wished I never signed the contract. So that my godchild may live in a world without the pain of my mistake. Where my echoes in the force of life shall be deaf to his ears. And that I may rest in a life worth living.”  
“That is all?”  
“That is all.” She confirmed, and closed her eyes as the tears of fate slowly began to slip away from the world. Away from the pain, and allowed the current of life to flow more naturally without the artificial damn she had built. “And at last I was at peace.”


End file.
